Meant to Be Miniseries: In Love
by kijani
Summary: Oneshot...one of four in a small series I'm doing. Inuyasha and Kagome Pairings. More Info inside! :D


**A/N:** Okay, this is the first story in my songfic miniseries. These stories will all be one-shots, but I'm hoping I get a good amount of feedback on them. I've done one-shots before, but not all in a theme like this. And yes, this series of one-shots is all themed around Inuyasha and Kagome. There are four total…and they are not related to one another. Later on, there will be four more (in a different series, of course) which focus on Miroku and Sango. A summary will be posted after each author note inside each story to give you info on the song, etc. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Song by George Strait, "You Look so Good in Love": AU. Kagome and Kouga are together, and Inuyasha is sure he has never seen her happier, but it breaks his heart. Is he right? 

>>>>>>

**Meant to Be Miniseries**  
**"In Love"**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled.

He looked up as if startled. Sure enough, she was sitting there, beckoning to him. He sighed. This was the last place he expected to run into her. And unfortunately, she had already spotted him. It was too late to hide now.

"Hi, Kagome," he said casually, taking a seat across from her. "I didn't know you hung out in sports bars. This is new…"

She shook her head. "I don't, usually. I'm waiting for Kouga. He wanted to meet me here. Something he wanted to talk to me about…" she sighed. "I wonder what it could be?"

"Kouga?" Inuyasha repeated, disdain in his voice.

She nodded. "We've been together a year now. He asked me out after we…" Kagome stopped short. She didn't want to finish the sentence. She didn't want to bring back those horrible memories.

"He treats you well, then?" Inuyasha asked, trying to take his mind off of the topic of his own failed relationship with the woman in front of him.

She smiled. "Yes, he treats me very well." She admitted.

"That's good…" Inuyasha whispered.

She laughed. "Yeah…guess it is…"

"I'm glad for you, Kagome. It's good to see that you're happy…"

**Oh how you sparkle  
And oh how you shine  
That flush on your cheeks  
Is more than the wine  
And he must do something  
That I didn't do  
Whatever he's doing  
Looks good on you**

Kagome blinked. "You…you are?" she stammered.

He nodded. "If you're happy, then I'm happy for you." He reached out and placed one of his hands on hers. It remained that way for a moment until she looked up.

"Kouga is here, Inuyasha…see you later…" She quickly pulled her hand away, and got up from the table that she had first called him over to.

Inuyasha watched her approach Kouga. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, and led her away to a table. Her cheeks were flushed, although with embarrassment or excitement, he could not tell. Placing his empty glass on the table, he sighed.

"Screwed that one up, didn't I, Kagome?" he groaned to himself. "_If you're happy, I'm happy…_" he mocked his own words.

He looked over at the couple once more. Kouga had said something, and Kagome was laughing. Laughing. She looked so beautiful like that. He loved it when she laughed, although…the last time Inuyasha had seen her before this night was when he had made her cry.

**You look so good in love  
You want him  
That's easy to see  
You look so good in love  
I wish  
You still wanted me**

"You damn idiot…" he growled to himself. "After the way you treated her, you don't deserve the time of day from her. At least he seems to make her happy. All you ever seemed to do was make her cry…"

Inuyasha stirred his finger through his water, stealing another glance at the couple he envied from across the bar. Kagome's eyes were still twinkling with laughter.

He watched as Kouga excused himself and went to the restroom. Kagome smiled at him, but looked away quickly, her cheeks once again showing signs of redness. _She hates you now, you idiot, _he thought to himself. _You already had your chance, and you screwed it up. Live with it and let her be happy...even if it's with him…_

**He must have stolen  
Some stars from the sky  
And gave them to you  
To wear in your eyes  
I had my chances  
But I set you free  
And now I wonder  
Why I couldn't see**

He knew it was coming. He only wished his extra sensitive hearing hadn't already caught on. He plastered his own ears to his head and tried to look at the football game that was being played on the large television screen in front of him. It didn't work.

"Kagome, I wanted to ask you something…" Kouga stammered.

Inuyasha sucked in a tight breath. _Be a man, Inuyasha. Just take it like a man. Pretend you don't even hear it…_

"What is it, Kouga?" Kagome asked, the confusion obvious in her voice.

"Well, I…." Kouga took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still holding his. _Just say it, you damn wolf! Get it over with. I can't stand this anymore!_

"Kouga…are you all right? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, sounding slightly worried.

Kouga shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He assured her.

Kagome blinked. "Then…what is it?"

Kouga took another deep breath. "Kagome, I…I want you to marry me. Will you marry me, Kagome?" he asked quickly.

Inuyasha went deaf when Kouga asked that question. He knew he had finally lost her forever. _To the obviously better man_, he chastised himself. Sighing heavily, he stood and walked over to their table, having not really heard Kagome's answer to the life-altering question Kouga had asked her. **  
**  
**You look so good in love  
You want him  
That's easy to see  
You look so good in love  
I wish  
You still wanted me**

Inuyasha held out his hand to Kouga, his ears still plastered tightly to his head.

"What do you want?" Kouga demanded, looking slightly shocked.

Inuyasha coughed. "I just wanted…to congratulate you…" he managed a fake smile. "Kagome is a great woman, and I know you'll treat her well…" he held out his hand, but Kouga did not shake it. Instead, he stood, shoved his way past Inuyasha, and stomped angrily out of the restaurant.

Inuyasha blinked. "What the hell was that for? I was just trying to be _nice_ to him…" he frowned.

Kagome reddened again, suddenly finding her napkin very entertaining. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. "Didn't you hear…what I said?"

**You look so good in love  
I wish  
****You still wanted me**

He shook his head. "I…I didn't want to hear it…" he admitted.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha…I said no."

"You did what?" he gasped. "Kagome, why? He was so…" _Completely opposite of me. I'm nothing but a stupid jerk who made Kagome cry all the time. I took her for granted. _

"He wasn't you, Inuyasha…" she whispered. "No one can take your place. And I…I still…I still love you…it wouldn't have been fair to him…"

He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He plopped onto the bench next to her, slightly stunned, and wrapped her in a hug. "You still…you still want to be with me, even after everything that I did…?"

"No one else…" Kagome nodded lightly. "I realized that when I thought about spending the rest of my life without you in it…"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Oh, now how's that for a cliffie? smiles> I love you guys:D Please review and let me know what you think! Second part to the series will be out soon.


End file.
